Winner weekend on Viva-TV: PBA, Born to be a Star, Who Wants to be a Millionaire and more!
January 25, 2012 Weekend television will never be the same again, as Viva-TV continues its surge for 2013 on IBC-13. Tune in to the Kapinoy Network as its features more reasons to stay home with the family on Saturdays and Sundays with Donaire Flashback, Dear Heart, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, PBA, Born to be a Star, K-Pop Star Hunt, Pop Pixie and favorite anime Akazukin Cha Cha, Cyborg Kurochan, Crayon Shin Chan and Kirarin. On Saturday for a new treat, Pop Pixie turns a new season this Saturday at 3:30pm, as Amore (Nadine Lustre) within adventure awaits of pixies together with Cherie (Andi Eigenmann) excitement, it’s up to the adventurous and magical Pixie viewers. Meanwhile, Akazukin Cha Cha return to the anime series every Saturday at 4:00pm, completes the three anime series: Cyborg Kurochan (Saturday 4:30pm) with Kurochan (Coco Martin), Crayon Shin Chan (Saturday 5:00pm) with Shin Chan (Onemig Bondoc) and Kirarin (Saturday 5:30pm) with Kirarin (Sarah Geronimo), At 6:00pm on Saturday and 4:00pm on Sundays, the tournaments of the PBA Philippine Cup Finals with replay Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters hapening live at Smart Araneta Coliseum within on Sunday with guest peformances during halftime like Esperanza stars primetime princess Cristine Reyes, 5 Girls and Daddy stars AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat and Dear Heart stars a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar opens the grand ceremonies. Right after PBA','' this Saturday at 8:00pm with '''K-Pop Star Hunt, a K-Pop sensation stars of the audition got a number 1 slot in dominated of drama anthology Maalaala Mo Kaya (Ch. 2) and Magpakailanman (Ch. 7). Phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire turns 12-year anniversary celebration this weekend with host Christopher de Leon, wiht special guest Anja Aguilar won a P2 million on Saturdays, as the Kapinoy Network’s phenomenal game shows continues to the most viewed show on national TV. At 10:00pm, Pinoy blockbuster movies Viva Box Office presents Nag-iisang Ikaw starring, Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon on January 26 for a valentines day and on Sundays with action-packed movies Sinemaks at 10:15pm with Praybeyt Benjamin starring the unkabogable Vice Ganda, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. On January 27, the Philippines’ favorite Sunday noontime habit takes on a new format with Game ‘N Go All Stars. Celebrity guests will compete against each other in a series of blood-pumping games sure to tickle viewers’ funny bones. Even with the new games and segments, viewers can still look forward to Game ‘N Go favorites like “Pritong Pares” and “Singgaling Go,” as well as the alluring GAGA Dancers. The wacky Game ‘N Go gang (Joey de Leon, Edu Manzano, Gelli de Belen, Arnell Ignacio, Daniel Matsunaga, and Shalani Soledad-Romulo) opens the new season with celebrity guests like Artista Academy grand winners Sophie Albert and Vin Abrenica, Victor Silayan, Eula Caballero, Nadine Samonte and Ritz Azul. Three adorable and talented finalists are set to compete in this season’s Talentadong Pinoy Junior Finals also on Sunday. Who among ballroom dancing pair Paroah and Venice Soriano, Cristo Violin Ensemble and young diva Krezia Mae Tonacao will take home the grand prize and title of Ultimate Talentado? Catch the competition on Talentadong Pinoy Junior at 7:30PM.